


Frostbites

by almostglitterycoffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostglitterycoffee/pseuds/almostglitterycoffee
Summary: Hinami tends to Ayato’s wounds, inside and out.





	Frostbites

Her heart caved in as she watched her Leader come through the door and take his mask off, without a single sound, except for that of the heavy downpour outside their living quarters.

She had suddenly risen off the couch - forgetting about the book she had been reading seconds ago - to go to the door and see her friend. Ayato turned around, stopped completely in his trails upon noticing her. “Ayato…”

He looked her up and down, down and up - wondering if she was alright, for she came up abnormally close to him. “Hey. You’re up late.” He commented.

“Eto asked for you earlier today. She asked me to convey a message to you.” Hinami fought the urge to throw herself unto him for a tight hug. Though he had only been gone for three hours. She missed him.

“She wanted to talk to you about a new mission.” The young girl eyed him carefully as he walked across the room to grab a towel and bring it to his dripping wet locks; his Aogiri cape still intact.

“Are you not going to take your coat off?” She asked, and he quickly ignored. He had been bruised pretty badly from his mission tonight, and if Hinami only saw those wounds she’d probably nurse over them like a mother hen. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her that close to him. The thought made his palms sweat and chest tighten. He’d clean himself up after she went to bed. He was used to doing it himself.

“I just spoke with Eto. I don’t recall her talking about any upcoming missions. In fact she said I have off tomorrow,” He triumphantly placed the towel on a rack near him, turning back to face her, “Nice try, doll-face.” They both knew that Hinami wasn’t telling the truth. It was just her excuse to stay up…and wait for him to come back, even if it was until sunrise.

“I know you’re injured. I can smell the blood all over you.” 

Fuck. 

“Yeah I’m injured, sooo?” He fought back with a fake tone, knowing fully well he was going to have to take it off for her to see. “Sooo, sit down. I’m going to get some warm water and the bandages.”

“No, thanks. I got it. I’m fine. Wanna do me a favor and go get some sleep?”

“Wanna do me a favor and sit down? You’re not fine. I’m not going to rest with you looking like that. And you don’t have a choice.” Though her voice was sweet and slightly pitched with worry, Hinami was rather assertive with her words. It gave him the impression that he wasn’t going to win against her.

A brief silence.

She turned back to walk to the cabinet, skirt swished and body language telling him that he mustn’t say another word. Ayato could be so stubborn at times, and it really never worked on her. No matter how much power he had, she’d find ways to get into his head, and make him listen.

Ayato gritted his teeth. ‘Just let it go, breathe.’ He coached himself, and with a slow exhale, he finally sat down on the couch.

Awkwardly enough, he was going to be close to her, and he couldn’t get too close to anything without wanting all of it. He lost everything that was close to him.

“Sorry if you’ve never had someone care for you and love you. Whether you like it or not, you better get used to it.” He nearly flinched when she brought the hot cloth to the big cut on his arm, wiping away tons of blood from it. And Ayato started to contemplate what he did to deserve someone as good as Hinami. 

“Why didn’t you take me along?” She sat on the couch next to him, legs folded under, with his injured arm in her lap. Hinami’s left hand gripped his arm to hold it in place. Her body was plastered on his side, and his breathing became heavy against her shoulder. “I’m strong enough, you know I could handle it.”

“It was too dangerous. I can’t afford to lose you.” He didn’t look up to her once in the face. But he knew that who ever even attempted to hurt her, he’d sanction them a great deal of punishment, furthermore, death. He wouldn’t think twice.

“Protecting me doesn’t mean you get to push me away. I’m not sure Touka-chan would want that.” Touka? Who said anything about Touka? 

“This isn’t about Touka. This is about you and me.” Hinami was under the assumption that Ayato wanted to keep her safe to bring her back to Touka, which is probably five percent true. It was really to keep her safe for himself. He wouldn’t want to hand her over to Touka completely, or at all. Therefore, none of this was for Touka. But would Hinami want to hear that?

His hair had fallen into his face, forming subtle curls from being in the rain too long. That reminded her of when it used to be messy and all over the place, about three years ago. 

Secretly, she liked it that way. It looked hella pretty on him, against his contrasting blue eyes.

She had finished wrapping his arm in bandages, then brought a finger to move the strands away from his eyes, only to have him resist. “You won’t even let me touch you…” She said very softly.

“…It’s not like that…” The Black Rabbit slowly brought his forehead to rest against her chest - he didn’t have far to go anyways - curving the bandaged arm around her waist. “It’s just that, I haven’t felt this way in over twelve years.” The last person to touch Ayato that way was his father. And it brought back too many memories of his childhood. Made him hate his father even more, for leaving him alone. 

Now that this girl was practically making him feel all those things he felt when he had a family, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Hinami felt him breathe into her shirt; the warm air traveling deep down, between the gaps in the buttons and onto her skin, sending strong shudders down her spine…too strong for her to bear.

She quickly grasped the sides of his jaws to make him look at her. Her hands searched for his, as cold as winter, and she held onto them with hers - fingers meshing tightly with his own in a I’ll always be there for you gesture. Hinami moves her whole body even closer to his, hoping her warmth would radiate onto him. “Hina, what are you doing?” That was the exact thing she expected him to say.

“You were shivering from the minute you stepped through that door.” She smiled, bringing her face millimeters near to his - noses nudged for a split second. He closed his eyes, allowing Hinami to claim his lips for just a moment. A moment he wished lasted forever.

She pulled him onto her chest once more; looking at the rain drops on the window so frosted, that she couldn’t see beyond it - causing her to rethink what she just did. For now, they were just two close friends. She didn’t want to ruin what they had. 

It was just a kiss. One kiss. It didn’t really mean anything, just to show that she cared for him. To help him heal better. But she wondered how he felt about it.

Did he take it lightly? 

If she kissed him again and again and again, she’s afraid things would go too far south.

She’d leave that for another day…where their bottled up feelings for each other would explode in a very loud bang, and they would be wrapped around one another’s bodies, aching for release. 

Not today, not tomorrow, not next year. But just another day…


End file.
